graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Avenger
Ronin is a prestige class that specializes in fast powerful melee attacks using Katanas and Pinwheels. Most of their attacks are wind or water based, and many of them revolve around stunning their opponent, moving around their opponent, or using some form of counter attack. Avengers use Light armor such as Abyssal Horn Helm and are mainly used for pking though occasionally they can dps for farming. Because one of their early skills is Flurry, they are fairly easy to level until higher levels, in which heavier armor is required. Common races for Avengers include Puppin, Werewolf, and Vampire. Avengers tend to have very well-rounded stats. Statistical Growth (stat. growth) For every level gained by an Avenger, they also gain the following stats. Not considering race. *2.5 Strength *4 Dexterity *3 Intelligence *2.5 Stamina *1.5 Luck How to Unlock the Class To unlock the Avenger class, players must gather 1 Amethyst Katana, 1 Diamond Katana, 1 Jade Katana, 1 Opaque Katana, 1 Ruby Katana, 1 Sapphire Katana, 1 Topaz Katana, 1 Zaigon Katana, 1 million trade coins and 20 dark cores. They must then find the Ronin NPC and sacrifice the items to him. Like the puppin secrets, the building containing this NPC is off the beaten path and fairly obscure. Once the class has been unlocked, the player should go to an empty or useless character slot and say /reset or they should use an essence. Skills Pinwheel Mastery Level 4 Passive Element: None Increases damage and critical hit rates with when the user is wielding a pinwheel. Flurry Level 6 MP Cost: 30 Element: Water Cool Down: None Quickly swings the user’s weapon 10 times in succession, creating a small wave in front of the user’s weapon and dealing rapid damage to nearby targets. (When not using a weapon it works with punches as well.) Dash = Level 8 MP Cost: 64 Element: None Cool Down: 2 seconds Shoots the user forward, towards their targets (if they are locked on) or in a straight line in whatever direction they are facing (if they are not locked on) For some reason this can disable newb protection when cast even when it does no damage. Katana Mastery Level 10 Passive Element: None Increases damage and critical hit rates with when the user is wielding a katana. Retreat Level 14 MP Cost: 55 Element: Wind Cool Down: 2 seconds When cast, it teleports the user backwards, away from whatever they are locked onto. (Does not work through walls) Rapid Strikes Level 22 MP Cost: 60 Element: Water Cool Down: 6 seconds When cast, it preforms 3 very quick melee attacks that have twice the strength of Flurry but less accuracy. Feinting Draw Level 24 Passive Element: Wind Cool Down: 12 seconds After leaving combat you prepare your weapon, allowing your next attack to deal 25% more damage. Impale Level 28 (kanji:samurai) MP Cost: 93 Elemental: None Cool Down: 7 seconds A more powerful precise strike which deals a large amount of damage and ignores enemy's armor by 80%, but only hits the enemy you are locked onto. Requires that the user be wielding a katana. Parry Level 32 MP Cost: 20 Element: Wind Cool Down: 13 seconds When cast, the player can not move, but any damage received by melee attack will be halted, and reflected back at the opponent. When used on an opponent it also gives the buff Counter Attack. Counter attack makes the next “Avenger Strike” (level 60 skill) instant but cuts the damage by half. Smash Level 36 (kanji:sky) MP Cost: 155 Element: None Cool Down: 16 seconds Can only be used when behind a target. Deals a fair amount of damage and stuns the target briefly. (seems to be intended for other players rather than monsters) Deflect Level 38 MP Cost: 20 Element: Wind Cool Down: 13 Seconds Gives a 2 second buff which reflects magical damage back at the target. (Does not seem to work on debuffs or melee skills.) Keen Senses Level 40 (kanji:dragon) MP Cost: 20 Element: Wind Cool Down: 14 Seconds Gives a 10 minute buff which increases the user’s accuracy by 10% Power Toss Level 48 MP Cost: 0 Element: None Cool Down: 6 Seconds Throws your pinwheel at target, dealing massive damage. (Can only be used when a pinwheel is equipped.) It can hit several monsters at once if they are close enough or in a line. If it hits nothing you gain the debuff disarmed for 3 seconds, forcing you to attack with your fists rather than your weapon. Instinct Level 54 (kanji:Instinct) MP Cost: 20 Element: Wind Cool Down: 14 Seconds Grants a 10 minute buff that will have a 15% chance to grant a 2 second speed boost when hit by any attack. Speed increase is similar to the Battlechanter’s Wind Runner. Avengers Strike Level 60 MP Cost: 50 Element: None Cool Down:10 seconds A powerful stabbing attack that stuns enemies. May only be used with a Katana and needs to be charged. Becomes instant if you parry an opponents attack, but deals half damage. Class Mastery Points (CMPs) Sharper Senses When casting Instinct, the chance of a speed buff rises from 15% to (19, 23, or 27%) and you gain a (5, 10, or 15%) chance to activate stealth when cast, making you invisible until you attack or are attacked. Tight Grasp Decreases your chances to be disarmed by (10, 20, or 30%) (Includes Power Toss) Increased Strikes Increases the amount of hits in Flurry by (1,2 or 3) Strong Dash Adds a (34, 67, or 100%) chance to deal melee damage when crashing into people with dash. Impaler Impale now has a (10, 20, or 30%) chance to stun and a (12, 24, or 36%) chance to disarm. Trivia Rather then give a description of the class's strengths and weaknesses, the Level Up box gives lore about the class, stating that: "The Avengers of Puppinshire are the most elite and revered fighters of the island. They specialize in quick devestating attacks and disappear after the damage has been inflicted. They are key to the Puppin's fight against the humans and every loss of an avenger is keenly felt." The island they are talking about possibly Elmdale, as it is where the Avenger npc is located, and that island contains the Puppin Dungeon. Puppins have an ability titled Vengence that gives them a stat. boost when an ally dies, which means the last line is possibly a reference to this racial ability. Puppins have a bonus in Wind afinity and Avengers have quite a few wind attacks, making Puppins naturally good at the class. Puppin essence is normally gained by playing ctf, encouraging players to engage in fun activities outside of leveling and farming. The Avengers quest takes it a step further by requiring this as well as Event Coins. Avenger's class designer had used japanese kanjis on skills. When you cast Avenger's Strike or Impale to your enemy it puts `` Samurai `` kanji on enemy. When you cast Smash on enemy it puts `` Sky `` ( Probably meant heaven ) kanji on enemy who would see the heaven for a short time when they got hit by smash's instant stun. Also Spinal dash skill has `` Wind `` kanjis when you cast it. The name Avenger sounds similar to a particular Marvel super hero group, creating a running gag among players.